This invention has to do with a measuring tool for use in the construction profession with particular applicability to finish carpentry, piping layouts, floor and ceiling installations and cabinetry. It also has direct applications in the graphic arts field, the engineering and drafting fields and other manufacturing situations where angle measurements are performed.
This invention is used in the fitting of trim and decorative pieces to the surface of wall surfaces which meet at an angular junction commonly referred to as a miter joint. A miter saw/miter box is used to cut the trim and decorative pieces in a precise manner so that a clean and accurate miter joint is established.
Without an adequate tool the craftsman must eyeball the setting of the miter saw.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easy to use tool to transfer angle readings from a work place surface to a miter saw in a one-step operation.
It is a further object of this invention to measure an angle, its complementary angle and its supplementary angle simultaneously.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention an angle measurement tool is provided that in its final form is limited to two parts. At least one of the parts has a plurality of scale measurements scribed upon it. The tool is so constructed that the movement of the two parts relative to each other will result in an angle being formed there between that will be measured by referring to a setting on the scale so provided.
The tool can be utilized to measure the miter joint angle, the actual angle made by the legs of the tool, the complementary angle of the actual angle and the supplementary angle of the actual angle simultaneously.